The invention relates generally to food and to methods for packaging, shipping, storing, and serving food. More specifically, the invention provides an improved frozen shrimp product and a method of making such a product.
Trays are presently used for packaging and serving frozen shrimp. One such tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,612. This tray requires shrimp to be placed on their sides in multiple layers. One consequence is that the overlapping, layered shrimp can be difficult to remove individually from the tray. Each shrimp must be pried from the adjacent shrimp. Subsequent consumers cannot be assured that remaining shrimp have not been handled.
A second undesirable characteristic of prior art tray and shrimp combinations of this type is a top uneven surface. The combination of the tray with layered tapered shrimp forms an irregular upper surface. There is only a small center of the tray that can serve as a base for stacking similar trays with shrimp. Stacking and storing multiple trays of shrimp could, therefore, be unstable and difficult.
Another undesirable characteristic of some prior art products is a lack of structural support. The weight of the vertically stacked shrimp is predominantly placed on a tiered, horizontal surface that is raised above the base of the tray. The weight of the shrimp on this surface can deform or damage the tray. The inclined horizontal surface provides limited support when a radially inward force is applied by a wrapping or sealing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shrimp and tray combination that can be stacked and stored, has vertical and horizontal support, is free from the risk of damage, and facilitates convenient, visually appealing service.
The present invention is embodied in a novel shrimp and tray combination for use in packaging shrimp. The combination is designed to allow convenient, visually appealing service of shrimp. Additionally, the resulting configuration of shrimp with the tray creates a strong unit that allows for stable and convenient stacking and storage.
In a preferred embodiment, a circular tray has outer and inner ridges that are elevated above the remaining areas of the tray. The inner ridge forms an arch to accommodate the radial placement of shrimp with the concave side of the shrimp lying on the ridge. A surface slopes radially inwardly and downwardly from the inner ridge to accommodate the shrimp. A cup for sauce or the like can rest in a depression at the center of the tray. In the preferred embodiment the head end of each shrimp rests on the surface of the tray abutting the outer ridge, and the tail rests at the bottom of a sloped surface leading to the cup. The shrimp are arranged radially around the inner ridge in a single layer, within close proximity of each other, with the concave side down.
One advantageous feature is the radial arrangement of shrimp around the inner ridge. The bodies of the shrimp can form a level, annular surface. The head and tail of each shrimp can rest on the bottom of the tray and abut the wall of either the tray or the cup. The shrimp thus conform to the tray and create a partially flat surface on which trays may be securely stacked. The frozen shrimp form an annular arch and thus provide a strong, supporting surface. This arrangement also creates a visually appealing display from which the shrimp may be individually removed without difficulty.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.